Victoria Doyle Peters
|image = TBA |caption = Victoria |gender = Female |height= 5 ft. 7 in. (170 cm) |age = 19 years-old |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = July 12, 1995 |haircolour = Dark red |eyecolour = Midnight blue |parents = Melanie (mother; deceased) Franklin (father; also deceased) |siblings = Ginger and Josie (older sisters) Austin and Harper (older brothers) Christopher (younger brother) |grandparents = TBA |spouses = N/A |children = Jasmine (In the future) |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Mikey (One sided, on her side) Connor |pets= A bunny called Mrs. Kelly Zuckerwatte |otherrelatives = A unnamed uncle A unnamed aunt Bonnie (niece) Other unnamed nephews and nieces Zoey Jack (cousins) |first = TBA |voice = Ashley Tisdale (English-speaking countries) Sylvia Salustti (Brazil) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian singing voice) Carolina Sales (Portugal) Mireya Mendoza (Latin America) Ainhoa Martin (Spain) Marta "Sam" Sanchéz (Spanish singing voice) Gloria González (Catalunya) Nathalie Bienaimé (France) Valentina Favazza (Italy) Sofia Tsaka (Greece) Sigríður Friðriksdóttir (Iceland) Taru Tikkanen (Finland) Anneli Heed (Sweden) Sági Tímea (Hungary) Ryōko Nagata (Japan) Anna Wodzyńska (Poland) Mihaela Gherdan (Romania) Olga Shorokhova (Russia) Lívia Bielovič (Slovakia) Aysun Topar (Turkey) }} Victoria Kelly Doyle Peters or just Victoria, labeled Amateur Celebrity is one of MLT's main original characters. About her Victoria is a tremendously extravagant, daring, unforeseeable and persistent girl who is convinced that her destiny is being a famous actress and will not let anything cross her path. Somewhat impatient, never afraid to express her feelings to others and prone to become angry when insulted or frustrated, most people describe her as being dangerously vindictive, menacing and petty, apparently having no compassion or mercy for anyone, in addition to not tolerating being overshadowed by others and often showing disgust and bitterness towards those who contradict her will. She loves to receive compliments (even when she does not deserves to), always wants something expensive to brag about, loves gossiping, wishes to have fame and fortune without any effort and does everything possible to create drama and disharmony among her colleagues. Also cunning, hurtful and unreliable, she owns a very popular site on the internet where she posts what's happening around her, even though she distorts a lot the truth of these events. She is extremely vain as well and very proud of her own appearance, belittling people she considers unattractive. However, despite her crazy antics and slutty behaviour, she has a sensitive side and can be very warm and welcoming at times. Appearance As a 18 year-old girl Victoria has long red hair, apricot skin and blue eyes. She wears a golden yellow top with coral pink stripes, blue capris with a pink and grey belt and tan high-heeled sandals with a dark brown strap around her ankles. With 10 years old she had short hair and wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes, blue pants and red flip-flops. She also wore glasses, as she only started wearing blue contact lenses with 14 years old. Trivia *Victoria's theme song is "L.A. Boyz" by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande. *Whenever she looks to/sees a hot guy, she always screams "Damn, he's freakin' hot!". *She is severely allergic to carrots. *She is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because she is almost always seen writing with her right and left hands. *During summer her hair is tied back in a ponytail, she wears her dark red and brown sunglasses and has tanning oil on, giving her a mild tan. She also wears a different clothing: a dark red bathing suit with a fuchsia pink sarong over it and olive green sandals with a dark red straps around her ankles (similar to Zoey's Total Drama Reloaded shoes). *The Russian spelling for her name is "Виктория Дойл Питерс" (Viktoriya Doĭl Piters). *She tried to watch adult movies once but ended up getting queasy when she started thinking about what the parents of the actors would say over their children. *She has a purely carnal relationship with PJ. *She thinks the sausage in hot dogs are made from real dogs. *She does not know how to tie shoelaces, so she rarely wears shoes with laces. *She is a compulsive shoplifter. *She always sends audition tapes for the producers of Total Drama Island but they are always rejected and sent back. *She and Bonnie have the same laugh. Online Profile What’s your best quality? Look at my hair, my skin and my body. I'm totally hot, honey! Faves? (Food, colour, movie, songs) – Chestnut Truffles because I'm chic, darling! – I love so much dark red, is the color of success. – The Oddly Attractive Woman, this is the best movie of all time – Pop music or everything with rhythm Describe your craziest dream. I was in a nightclub, so I got involved into a very serious fight and I ended up being punched in the face. Best memory from childhood? When I went to a beach for the first time. I ended up sunburned but it was worthwhile. Most embarrassing moment at school? TBA Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a clothing store, this work ended up defining me and my cousin Zoey's clothing styles Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'll be a famous renowned actress and I'll win a Oscar in my 24th birthday. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With any hot smart guy, having a picnic while we look at the sunset and then we both were going to take a bath together in a waterfall. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I'll do my fingernails and my toenails. After I'll drive to the last party ever! Goofs Gallery Compare as Victorias.png|Victoria's first design and Victoria's design now MG_Victoria_Sunglasses_Final_Design.png|Victoria with her sunglasses on Category:Females Category:Characters